piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1993 Copper Canyon 400
The 1993 Copper Canyon 400, nicknamed "Blamer Meets His End", is the 21st race of the 1993 Piston Cup. It is one of the most historic races EVER (and the most historic Copper Canyon 400 of the 90's), because of part-timer Johnny Blamer's super crash in which he misses the rest of 1993 and the first few races of 1994 until returning in the 1994 Ben's Hot Sauce 350 at Charlotte. His mom, his backup Alex Landis, his friend Katie Clutchen, Lapis, Spike, Pinkie, The King, Luke, Roger and the Faux Wheel Drive pit crew among others all visited and some like Katie and The King stayed with him in hospital for most of the time (except when King was racing). The race got its nickname because it was thought Blamer would never return. The King won with Andrew Axler second, third Brush Curber, fourth Crusty Rotor, fifth popular driver Murray Clutchburn and sixth Chick Hicks. How he crashed? Billy Ford spilled some oil on the whole track, as well as debris, and Johnny skidded on one of the oils on turn 4 before hitting HARD into the outside wall and then going airborne and flipping RIGHT ON THE DIVIDER between the grass and track. Johnny received some head and internal injuries due to flipping right on the divider and was bent badly due to that. 11 other cars were involved in that crash including James Cleanair (who slipped on one of Billy's debris on turn 4). Blamer got nearly killed but survived. Part-time racers Ryan Shields, Slider Petrolski, Ponchy Wipeout, Dirkson D'agostino, Manny Flywheel, Mark Landis as sponsorless 83 and Darren Leadfoot all enter. Winford Bradford Rutherford does not as he's part-time. This was also Kraig Shiftright and Don Alternators' last Copper Canyon 400. This race is one of only eight races in Piston Cup history to have been red flagged and not restarted. The reason it was not restarted was due to oil and fire on the track as well as a damaged catch fence. The others are the 1947 Texas 350 (due to part-timer Buck Braker crashing and damaged a fence before going off the track), 1967 Nightdona 500 (shortened to 165 laps due to massive accident), 1969 Los Angeles 500 (due to a ten car crash involving MARIO ANDRETTI and Tony Steeringson Jr among others), 1974 BnL 500 (due to John Retoline causing an accident ending four racers careers, the crash was on the final lap so there was no restart), 1978 BnL 500 (Due to PAINT FREAKING ROLLER FREAKING PETE!!!!), 1982 Southern 350 (due to a multiple car pileup with Alex Quint suffering injuries and missing two races) and 2014 Texas 350 (due to Winford vomiting heavily). Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Transcript Blamer Meets his End (Kind of) Pinkie: The King with the lead here at the end of lap 169. On lap 170 a battle for the midfield its 4 wide! OH! BILLY FORD SPILLS OIL AFTER MAKING CONTACT! Spike: And Johnny- Both: OH! Spike: OH MY GOD THAT'S JOHNNY BLAMER! JOHNNY IS FLIPPING RIGHT ON THE INSIDE WALL! OW! THAT HAS GOT TO HURT! MY GOD! Pinkie: I HAVE NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY WHOLE CAREER AND LIFE! Spike: Have you ever? Pinkie: NO I'VE (Yee) NEVER! Johnny lands on the grass on his wheels unconscious. Johnny's crew chief: JOHNNY! JOHNNY JOHNNY! Spike: Please no... Pinkie (cries): WHY!? (Johnny is taken in ambulance) Johnny in hospital The King: I want to dedicate my win to Johnny fully. I know he is in the Hank Gears Hospital. Luke,Roger. I know of 10 of Johnny's closest friends. That includes both of you. As for the other nine? Five of them are his high school friends from his teenage years with two being in Piston Cup Juniors. They are Rick Tanner (Rick raced in Juniors in 1990), Katie Clutchen, Sam Clark, Michelle Corrigan and Mark White. Luke: Wow Johnny had so many friends? NO WAY! The King: That's not all. We cant forget about the other 5. Who are the other 5? Well three of them are you, me and Roger. So that leaves two. Those two have to be Alex Landis and Johnny's crew chief. Luke: But how do you know them and how will you bring them? The King: Well I had met them just last year. Real pleasant cars they were. So I will contact them soon and so you, me and Roger, the five friends and the FWD team will go to visit Blamer. LET'S DO THIS! Roger and Luke: YEAH! (at Johnny) Johnny (hyper weak): Ugh I am in deep pain! Doctor: You will be fine Johnny. Johnny(weak): My career is done. I will never see the race track again. (Doorbell rings (the sound of the doorbell was later used as an Animal Toonz sound effect in 1994), The King, Luke, Roger and Johnny's friends and Johnny's crew chief and Alex Landis arrive) Johnny: GUYS! GUYS! YOUR HERE! KING YOUR HERE! The King: I've got your crew chief, main pitty, Rick, Katie, Sam, Mark and Michelle Rick: JOHNNY BRO YOUR ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU (Popeye toot) DIED! (Note: Even private non filmed conversations have the censor sounds, like Popeye's sailor pipe used in this one.) Katie(crying): Please don't do this ever again! I lost Robert and Laura already! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU TOO JOHNNY! YOUR THE LAST CAR IN MY LIFE WHO IS MY BEST FRIEND! (cries harder) Sam(crying): Yeah! (Soon the five are desperately hugging Johnny with all five crying and Johnny confused but not crying cause his tear ducts were damaged) Luke(sad): This is so sad! Roger(sad): Yeah! The King: Guys, guys! Calm down. He will survive because even though he crashes and cries many times if there is one thing we know about Johnny its that he would not go down so easily! Yeah also Johnny why aren't you crying you normally do when you have big accident? It's ok guys. It's ok. Johnny: I am kinda but my tear ducts were damaged in the accident. Sam: Well your right King. We should stay strong for Johnny! Katie: I'm never leaving you again! Rick: Neither am I! Michelle: Well Strip? You think you can stay for a while because it would be really helpful. The King: Of course I will. Johnny: Can you call Lapis on your phone, King? The King: Yes. (Lapis' phone rings.) Lapis Lazuli: Hello? The King: Come to Hank Gears Hospital! Johnny wants to see you! Lapis: Ok, I'm coming. (Doorbell rings again. Michelle opens it, Lapis enters) Lapis: What's the matter, Johnny? Johnny: THANK GOD YOUR HERE I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU I MET MY RACING END! Lapis: WHAT? Are you quitting? Johnny: No but I'M TOO DAMAGED! My tear ducts were smashed and all. Michelle: Johnny this is not like you. You can do it! Rick: Yeah man! Katie: I guess they are right. You should go attend races but from now on I will be at every race to watch you. I cant have you crash heavily EVER AGAIN! The King: They are right Johnny. Do not give up just yer. I was like you back in 1973 when I had a bad crash but however I did not give up and kept racing. Had I given up no one would have known "The King" as much. Johnny take your time. Johnny: I'll try King. Results 1. The King - 170 laps 2. Andrew Axler - 170 laps 3. Brush Curber - 170 laps 4. Crusty Rotor - 170 laps 5. Murray Clutchburn - 170 laps 6. Chick Hicks - 170 laps 7. Haul Inngas - 170 laps 8. Larry Smith - 170 laps 9. Klint Shiftright - 170 laps 10. Eugene Carbureski - 170 laps 11. Ryan Shields - 170 laps 12. Mike Yankee - 170 laps 13. Dirkson D'agostino - 170 laps 14. Ponchy Wipeout - 170 laps 15. Kevin Racingtire - 170 laps 16. Kraig Shiftright - 170 laps 17. Ruby Oaks - 170 laps 18. Manny Flywheel - 170 laps 19. Claude Scruggs - 170 laps 20. Misti Motorkrass - 170 laps 21. Billy Ford - 169 laps(spilled oil) 22. Johnny Blamer - 169 laps(mega crash, injuries) 23. Darren Leadfoot - 169 laps(crash) 24. Slider Petrolski - 169 laps(crash) 25. Rusty Cornfuel - 169 laps(crash) 26. Don Alternators - 169 laps(crash) 27. James Cleanair - 169 laps(crash) 28. Greg Candyman - 169 laps(crash) 29. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 169 laps(crash) 30. Billy Oilchanger - 169 laps(crash) 31. Ernie Gearson - 169 laps(crash) 32. Chuck Armstrong - 169 laps(crash) 33. Mark Landis - 169 laps(crash) 34. Gerald Leadfoot - 169 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races